


Horrorfest Headcanons

by crimsoncomradeposts



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Cockwarming, Dark fic, F/M, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Murder, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncomradeposts/pseuds/crimsoncomradeposts
Summary: A collection of dark!fic ADCU headcanons.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Kudos: 12





	1. (Killer) Clyde Logan

_Can you describe how Clyde would be as a serial killer? You know it's all the ones you least suspect_

  * It’s always the quiet ones you’ve got to watch out for; that’s what folks whisper, anyway, Clyde being no exception. His spot behind the bar gives him plenty’a chances to hear the good, the bad ‘n’ the ugly that comes his way. It’s always the ugly that gets its due.
  * He likes to offer up drinks on the house, takes the financial hit so that he can get his fix whilst also riddin’ the world of scum like the guy he’s starin’ at tonight—the guy who just won’t leave y’alone. By the time it’s last call, the man’s three sheets to the wind, and no one’s the wiser as they vacate to go home or elsewhere, leavin’ Clyde to his victim undisturbed.
  * Clyde’s never been one t’ mess about. The deaths that he inflicts are typically quick, provided his victim hasn’t done somethin’ _truly_ awful, in which case he makes it as slow ‘n’ painful as possible. A quick snap of the neck is all it usually takes, and then it’s out with the trash.
  * _It’s odd_ , you tell him over your drink one evening, _very odd how the man who’d been in the Duck Tape so frequently to pester you has suddenly vanished from your life_. Clyde chuckles, the sound a deep baritone that emanates from the depths of his chest. _It_ ** _is_** _odd_ , he says, clinking his glass with your own, neither of you complainin’ one bit about it. The world’s better off without the likes’a him.




	2. Halloween Fun (Charlie & Kitten)

_HI! SO I SEEN A LOT OF SERIAL KILLER CHARLIE ON YOUR BLOG AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD WRITE SOME SERIAL KILLER CHARLIE X SERIAL KILLER READER HC FOR THE HALLOWEEN THEME?_

  * Charlie _hates_ Halloween, but if there’s one thing the holiday’s good for, it’s hiding your shared transgressions. Seeing you standing across from him in the empty subway car, blood spattered all across your costume and face, _fuck_ if he hasn’t seen anything more beautiful.


  * He calls you over with a simple tap of his hand against the top of his thigh once, twice, he doesn’t even need to go for a third. You cross over to him in no time at all, your hands already grasping at the hem of faux uniform, lifting the skirt up just enough as you turn in preparation to take your seat.
  * The sound of his zipper is barely audible over the screech of the railcar’s wheels scraping against the metal tracks. Charlie guides you back until you’re seated, his cock buried in the depths of your warm, wet cunt. A huff of balmy air is expelled against the shell of your ear when he feels you clench and flutter around him, and his cock pulses in automatic response.
  * Charlie’s hands settle on your waist, keeping you held firmly in place, only occasionally rocking up into you in time with the sway of the train. He relishes in the way your cunt quivers each and every time someone boards the train, knows just how much you love it, being filled with him in public.
  * He loves it every bit as much, you know; as if the constant throb of his cock wasn’t indication enough, he loves murmuring filth into your ear about the evening’s kill, about how much he loves seeing you bloodied and dirty in front of everyone, that he knows you love it too.
  * You cum on the second to last stop, squeezing him so tightly that he nearly, _nearly_ fills you up right then and there. But he’s practiced, done this enough times to where he manages to get himself to last just _one more_ stop. Only then does he give in to those urges, waiting for the subway car to be empty once again before bouncing you on his lap, cumming in you with a low, guttural groan.
  * Charlie may hate Halloween, but if ever there were one redeeming quality, it’s a moment such as this, a moment with _you_.




	3. Vampire Charlie

_I NEED MORE VAMPIRE! CHARLIE OMG THAT’S SO GOOD_

  * It’s hard for him, sometimes, dealing with the blood-lust that he seems to harbor so frequently for you. Your blood sings to him, calls to him like a siren song, _begging_ him to pierce your skin with the pointed ends of his canines. Some nights are much harder than others.
  * There are nights where the steady thrum of your pulse is too loud, he can’t hear himself think, can’t focus on anything that isn’t that sound. He’ll turn to face you, watch the way the blood pumps beneath your skin, the pulse point in your neck jumping fixedly.
  * It’s almost as if you can feel him watching even in your sleep. Your head angles, elongating your neck and presenting it to him like a feast waiting to be consumed. He tries _so hard_ to resist the silent call, the way that his fangs extend to press into his lip, pulling blood from his own body whilst he practices so much restraint in not taking it from yours.
  * It’s in those moments when you call to him, waking up from your slumber just enough to give him permission, to ease that devastating thirst. “Go on,” you whisper to him, urging him partake in what he wants so badly. “Charlie..”
  * You can feel the familiar pinch of his fangs when they pierce the skin, the act flooding his mouth with your warmth as he begins to drink from you so greedily. But even in his greed he’s always so careful, never wanting to take too much. He listens to the rhythm of your heart, always ensuring that it never weakens, that he never takes too much.
  * He couldn’t live with himself if he ever consumed too much.




	4. The One (Charlie & Kitten)

_HOW DID YOU AND MURDER!CHARLIE KNOW YOU WERE THE ONE FOR EACH OTHER?_

  * He starts to see—truly see—your compatibility in the small, snide remarks you make about the general population. It’s the little things; the way you shoot a glare at a server who’s overstayed their welcome at the table in hopes of bumping their tip total, in the way you mutter angrily to yourself when someone fails to hold a door for you even though they’ve seen you coming.
  * The more comfortable you become around him, the more open you are with your disdain of others. You’ve even gone so far as to share a sentiment held by him, that the world would be far better off with some of the people that currently roam it.
  * It isn’t some flippant comment spoken on a whim, no. He can tell that you mean it. You may mask your words as nothing more than harmless venting, but he knows. He knows because it’s the same way that he behaves.
  * It’s in that moment that he knows that there will never be another for him. _You_ are the one who sees him when others don’t, the only one who knows how he truly feels even if you don’t realize it just yet. But you will. He’ll make you see.



  * Charlie’s always nurtured your feelings, never judged you for feeling the negative emotions that so often swirl within you. It’s nice, you’d told yourself, finding someone who understands you, both the good and the bad.
  * It creeps up on you, realizing that Charlie’s the one for you. By the time you finally do, the two of you are standing above your first kill, knife still held firmly in your hand as you attempt to process what’s just happened.
  * But he’s there like he always is, ready to clean up the mess, ready to be there and comfort you in your time of need.
  * He’s finally made you see.




	5. How To Get Away With Murder (Charlie)

_MURDER!FLIP HAS YEARS OF LAW ENFORCEMENT TRAINING ON HIS SIDE TO DISPOSE OF A BODY WITHOUT RAISING SUSPICION. HOW DOES MURDER!CHARLIE PULL THAT OFF?_

  * Charlie is a meticulous cleaner. Every kill—as messy as they may be—is met with a deep clean so thorough that not a single shred of evidence has ever been found that could link a disappearance to him.
  * He knows all the best tricks, ammonia and peroxide being his top go-to’s when removing the blood from any surfaces.
  * The bodies are typically relocated far outside of city limits, deep in the heart of Appalachia. It’s a far drive, sure, but it’s worth the time and effort if it means getting rid of any and all physical evidence of his crimes.
  * He lets nature take its course from there, the scavengers of the forest picking the bones clean before the rot sets in.




End file.
